Ben 10’s Adventures of The Lego Movie/Transcript
Prologue/The Prophecy (We see deep within a Lego mountain Vitruvius is guarding something when he senses someone approaching) * Vitruvius: He's coming. Cover your butt. * Guard: Cover the what? (Lord Business bursts in killing the guards and does an evil laugh) * Lord Business: Vitruvius! * Vitruvius: Lord Business. * Lord Business: You've hidden the Kragle well, old man. (turning to his army of Lego robots) Robots, destroy him! * Evil Robots: Yes, Lord Business. * Vitruvius: Your robots are no match for a Master Builder! For I see everything! (gets blinded) My eyes! * Lord Business: '''The Kragle the most powerful super weapon in the universe is mine! Oh the Kragle! (evil laugh) Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me? * '''Evil Robot: I can feel you. (his robots start carrying the Kragle away) * Lord Business: '''Wooh! Nothing’s gonna stop me now! * '''Vitruvius: Wait! There is a prophecy. * Lord Business: Oh, now there's a prophecy. (he turns to Vitruvius) * Vitruvius: About the Piece of Resistance. * Lord Business: Oh, yes, the supposed missing Piece of Resistance that can somehow magically disarm the Kragle. Gimme a break! (Vitruvius rises and turns to face Lord Business, suddenly his eyes shine brightly) * Vitruvius: One day a talented lass or fellow, a Special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. * Lord Business: Oh, well. That was a great inspiring legend that you made up. (suddenly he kicks Vitruvius with his giant robot leg off the edge of the cliff) The Special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney. Going to the LEGO World/Eight and a Half Years Later/Ben and his Plumbers meets Emmet Brickowski (Cut to Emmet Brickowoski waking up in his apartment and turns off his alarm, he gets out bed yaws and stretches and walks through to his living room) * Emmet Brickowoski: Good morning, apartment! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day! (he grabs a book from a shelf) Ah, here it is! (reading from the manual) The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! Step one; breathe. (Emmet inhales and exhales deeply) Okay, got that one down. Step two; greet the day, smile and say... (We see all the Lego citizens opening their window and yelling) * Lego Citizens: Good morning, city! (The citizens all say good morning city) * Citizen: Good morning, city! * Citizen: Top of the Morning to you, City! (Back to Emmet continuing with the instructions from the manual) * Emmet Brickowoski: Step three; exercise. Jumping Jacks him 'em! (he start jumping on the spot) One! Two! Three! I am so pumped up! (looking at the manual again) Step four; shower. (Emmet gets in the shower and starts washing himself) And always be sure to keep the soap out of your eyaaahh! (he screams as the soap gets into his eyes) (next we see Emmet standing in front of the bathroom mirror shaving) Shave your face, brush your teeth. Comb your hair. (he laughs to himself as he brushes his hair) Wear clothes. (we see Emmet walking out of his apartment naked until he realizes) Woop! Almost forgot that one! (he turns back into his apartment and we see him quickly trying on different outfits) No. No. Uh-uh. No. Not that. Wrong. (he finally wears his construction uniform) And that's it, check. Step nine; eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your live. (we see him sitting in his living room eating his breakfast alone, he turns to his plant) Hey, planty! What do you want to do this morning? Watch TV? Me too! (he turns on the TV showing President Business giving a presentation) * President Business: Hi, I'm President Business, president of the Octan Corporation and the World. Let's all take extra care to follow the instructions... (whispers into microphone) ...or you'll be put to sleep. (shouting) And don't forget Taco Tuesday's coming next week! That's the day every rule following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day, everybody! * Emmet Brickowoski: You have a great day too, President Business. Man, he's such a cool guy. I always wanna hear more of...wait! Did he say put to sleep?! (suddenly Emmet gets distracted by the TV showing a promo of a sitcom) * TV Announcer: Tonight on Where Are My Pants? * Where Are My Pants: Honey, where are my pants? (Everyone laughed when Emmet laughing as he falls off * Emmet Brickowski: What was I thinking? I don't care. (Just then, Ben and his Plumbers arrived) * Ben Tennyson: Hi there. * Emmet Brickowski: Who are you guys? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Vitruvius' death/????? Ending/The Arrival of the Duplo Alien Invaders * Benny: Emmet! * Metal Beard: Emmet! * Batman: Emmet! * Unikitty: Hi! * Emmet Brickowoski: Hey, everyone! * Unikitty: Yay! * Emmet Brickowoski: Is everyone okay? Where's Lucy? comes up from under a micro-manager * Wyldstyle: Emmet! * Emmet Brickowoski: Lucy! rushes over to her and Wyldstyle jumps into his arms * Wyldstyle: We did it. as they are about to hold hands Batman interrupts them Oh, um. Emmet, wait. Batman, there's something I need to say to you. * Batman: No, Wyldstyle. I mean...Lucy. points to Emmet He's the hero you deserve. * Wyldstyle: smiles and Emmet looks behind him to see who Batman was pointing at Thanks, Batman. turns Emmet's face towards her and they finally holds hands, everyone cheers for them, then we see Vitruvius's ghostly form hovering over the city watching them * Vitruvius: I liked Emmet before he was cool. see Lord Business is pouring an antidote to unstick everybody * Lord Business: Whoops, I have the antidote for the Kragle. How did that happen? the same time in the real world Finn's father is pouring glue remover all over the Lego pieces as Finn watches * Finn: De-kragler. * The Man Upstairs: What's this? Yay! Finn's father pours glue remover onto Pa and Ma Cop Finn reunites Bad Cop with his parents * Finn: Oh, Mommy, Daddy, you're okay! * Ma Cop: Oh, son! Cop who's now using his drawn on Good Cop face hugs his parents * Good Cop: Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. * Pa Cop: We're okay, son. the real world as Finn and his father are playing with the Lego pieces Finn's mother calls out * Finn's Mother: Hey, guys? Time to come up for dinner! It's Taco Tuesday, your favorite! * The Man Upstairs: Okay, honey! We'll be up in a sec! * Finn: Yeah, we'll be up in a sec! * The Man Upstairs: I gotta tell you something. * Finn: What? * The Man Upstairs: Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? * Finn: Who? * The Man Upstairs: Your sister. * Finn: What? lines; as everyone in the Lego world is celebrating * Emmet Brickowoski: Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? * Ben Tennyson: Everything is back to normal. * Rook Blonko: And it's all thanks to Emmet and us. an alien spaceship hovers above them * Metal Beard: Whaaaaa...? trio of Duplo alien figures descend into Lego world * Duplo Alien Invader #1: We are from the Planet Duplo, and we are here to destroy you. * Emmet Brickowoski: Oh, man. of The Lego Movie Category:Transcripts